Castigo
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Damian había vuelto a llegar tarde, y Dick decidió que, para que se le pasara el enojo, Damian debería hacer merito; bastante merito. /Lo sé, soy pésima en esto, pero dadme una oportunidad. [DickGrayson/DamianWayne]
Dick estaba estresado. Frotaba sus cienes mientras se sentaba en su cama, recapitulando. Había despertado a media noche por un ruido fuerte, y descubrió luz filtrándose por debajo de la puerta de Damian. Se encaminó por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y se lo encontró semidesnudo, quitándose trozos de vidrio que tenía clavados en el muslo derecho. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando abrió la puerta, y Dick, sin ganas de discutir, cerró la puerta con fuerza y volvió a su habitación.

No sabía qué hacer. Damian ya no era un niño, y a pesar de que desde la muerte de Bruce su relación había mejorado bastante, el chico seguía escapándose por las noches, y casi siempre volvía herido.

Y no siempre eran heridas como las de esa noche, sino heridas graves.

Dick no le prestaba demasiada atención, pues si Bruce no podía retenerlo, él menos. Pero Damian siempre volvía, _siempre_. Ni una sola vez se había levantado sin Damian a su lado.

Sí; también había pasado _eso_ en su relación. Damian ya tenía 18 años, y a los 15 años le había dicho, de forma directa y sin rodeos, que no lo quería sólo como un hermano.

Pero eso es un cuento aparte. Dick no se lo iba a perdonar esta vez. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, y no iba a esperar a que Damian se lastimara _en_ _serio_ o no volviera una noche para hacer algo.

Volvió a acostarse, y al rato sintió los pasos sigilosos de Damian por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y escabulléndose entre las mantas de su cama.

 **-Cómo estás? -** preguntó.

 **-Lo siento. -** respondió Damian. **-Te desperté?**

Dick ignoró la pregunta, y Damian se acurrucó cerca de su espalda.

 **-Estoy mejor. -** respondió al fin.

 **-Me alegro. Ahora déjame dormir. -** dijo cortante, dejando a Damian en silencio.

Dick se sintió satisfecho. Quería demostrarle a Damian que no le dejaría pasar otra vez el llegar tarde y hacer como si nada. Y por el momento, le estaba funcionando. Y si Damian quería que a Dick se le pasara el enojo, debería hacer méritos; bastantes méritos.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Damian no estaba a su lado. Tuvo un instante de pánico, pensando a mil por segundo todas las cosas estúpidas que el chico podía hacer en una noche, hasta que su puerta se abrió y Damian entró por ella.

Iba en ropa interior y estaba recién duchado. Dick, de forma inconsciente, analizó con la mirada la herida que el chico tenía en la pierna.

Damian lo notó, y fue a sentarse junto a él en la cama.

- **Ya ni siquiera me duele**. -dijo.

Claro que era mentira. Dick aprendió a darse cuenta cuando le mentía, y lo aprendió a la mala.

- **No quiero que vuelvas a salir**.

Damian se rió, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro serio de Dick.

- **Vamos! Nunca me ha pasado nada**. -reclamó.

 **-** **Damian** **, mira tu pierna. Cómo puedes decir que nunca te ha pasado nada, si siempre te pasa de todo?** -Dick suspiró. **-He pensado en qué castigo darte, y...**

- **Con qué cara! Tú no eres mi padre; tienes el mismo derecho a darme ordenes que tengo yo de darte órdenes**.

 **-Déjame terminar**. -Damian se calló, esperando a que hablara. - **Tienes el agua cortada hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **-Qué? -** Damian ahora sí que se rió. - **Hablas en serio?**

 **-Oh, si. Bastante.**

 **-Y hasta cuando? -** Damian seguía sonriendo, como si no se lo creyera.

- **Hasta que se me pase el enojo**.

Damian lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Y no una de resignación, si no una sonrisa que decía claramente: " _Acepto el reto_ ".

Desde ese momento, el día de Dick se había puesto interesante; de verdad interesante. Se prometió no volver a subestimar el ingenio del chico, pues sí que lo había sorprendido. Durante la tarde, Dick atendió una llamada de un asalto que le había llegado, lo cual no le tomó más de tres horas. Al llegar, luego de ducharse, se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás individuales que había en la biblioteca, tomando un libro al azar, con la intención de relajarse y poder dormirse temprano.

Pero, como siempre, Damian ya tenía planes.

- **Crees que esta noche te dejaré dormir?** -sonó su voz desde algún lugar de la habitación.

Dick se sobresaltó, pues no se esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

 **-Cómo es eso de que no me dejarás?**

Damian salió de detrás de una repisa, y Dick se tapó la cara con la mano, tratando inútilmente de no reír.

 **-Qué?** -lo desafió Damian.

Se puso de pie delante de Dick, y éste ya estaba tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, pero lo miraba por el espacio entre sus dedos, claramente divertido.

- **Es que te reclutaron en algún prostíbulo cuando me fui?**

Damian llevaba, aparte de la ropa interior, sólo la capa de su traje, el antifaz y las botas, por lo que parecía stripper más que cualquier otra cosa.

- **Di lo que quieras,** **Grayson**.

Damian se quitó la capa y se sentó en su regazo, de piernas cruzadas, echándole los brazos al cuello.

 **-Oye, sólo fue una broma lo del prostíbulo**. -se burló Dick, pero no se lo sacó de encima. Estaba disfrutando la situación más de lo que le admitiría a Damian algún día.

Damian se acercó para besarlo, y Dick le siguió la corriente, hasta que una se sus manos se dirigió a tratar de levantarle la camiseta; entonces Dick lo detuvo.

 **-Oh, vamos!** -Damian abandonó su juego de seducción y volvió a poner su cara de taimado de siempre.

- **Te lo dije; hasta que se me pase el enojo.**

 **-Pero ya lo he intentado todo! Me puse a comer helado de una forma totalmente vergonzosa, me puse a hacer ruidos eróticos desde el segundo piso, traté de manosearte cuando estabas viendo televisión, y hasta traté de colarme en la ducha hace poco!**

Dick estaba riéndose con ganas.

- **Lo sé; lo escuché. Bloqueé la puerta desde adentro.**

Damian lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- **No quería llegar a esto,** **Grayson** **. Pero no me dejas elección.**

Antes de que Dick alcanzara a preguntarle de qué hablaba, Damian lo besó para que no dijera nada. Volvió a acercar las manos a su pantalón, y en lo que Dick se distrajo para impedirlo, Damian logró llegar a su cuello. Lo besó de forma juguetona, y lamió desde su cuello hasta su oreja, mordiendo de forma lasciva su lóbulo, logrando que Dick se estremeciera por completo.

 **-El cuello no! Eso es jugar sucio y lo sabes!** -Se quejó, pero seguía con una sonrisa en los labios.

- **Si, y también sabes que me gusta** _ **jugar**_ **sucio.**

Dick lo tomó de la cintura, e hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, sujetándolo para que no se golpeara y afirmando ambas manos de Damian por sobre su cabeza.

- **Cómo lo logras?** -le preguntó.

Damian le sonrió de esa forma maliciosa que activaba en Dick hasta sus más bajos instintos.

- **Años de práctica. Por cierto, no me gusta estar debajo.**

 **-** **Lo sé.** -Dick ignoró la petición y le quitó el antifaz con los dientes. - **Pero obtendrás lo que querías. Y tampoco siento ganas de dormir esta noche, así que en algún momento, tal vez, te permita estar arriba**.

Damian sólo bufó, pero luego sonrió, conforme, mientras Dick se quitaba la camiseta y volvía a apresar sus brazos contra el suelo.

* * *

 ** _14/05/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
